


Каждому мальчику нужна собака

by ji_tera



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Depression, Finnish pastoral, Reynir's Fylgja, dreamspace, every boy needs a dog, is for those who has nothing better to do, making a friend, stupid owl, sure Onni sure, two words for the plot and ten for the nature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: У Онни появился новый друг, который ему очень, очень нужен. Даже если тот об этом не знает и знать не хочет.





	Каждому мальчику нужна собака

Поначалу ему показалось, что это дурачат лисьи огни. Но для них было рано, ещё едва стих летний перезвон насекомых да металла серпов и кос. И всё же время от времени мелькнет что-то — наслоения света, рыжий всполох в хмурых сумерках. Онни прислушался. Духи молчали. Монстры выли. Он тряхнул головой и вернулся к работе, надо было закончить, пока совсем не стемнело.

Как раз ко времени, когда уже можно было бы и списать на огни, пришла разгадка. На этот раз огни вспыхнули, разрезая серую морось, бывшую в ноябре за воздух, и оставили после себя призрачного зверя. Рыжего, мохнатого, с умильной мордой и белой грудью. Он уже видел эту зверюгу раньше.

«А может, что-то случилось?» — пробилось из-под старой обиды.

«А я тут при чём?» — ответил Онни сам себе.

Он пересел, отвернувшись от непрошеного гостя, и продолжил было чинить ботинки, но дело разладилось. Промаявшись ещё немного, он зыркнул на призрачную тварь недовольно — та только хвостом заколотила в ответ — и ушёл в дом. Уж лучше ложиться, раз такое дело.

Стоило темноте под веками смениться лиловым закатом, Онни обернулся птицей и взмыл над Саймаа. Озёрная гладь сменилась рябыми от звёзд водами астрального океана. Он сделал крюк, взглянул на мостки Лалли, — как всегда пустые, нынче редко удавалось его застать, либо он ночами работал, либо пропадал в том доме, — и взял направление на запад. В царстве снов дни пути исчезали под крыльями луонто за мгновения. После редких гаваней живущих в Швеции магов, в Исландии, казалось, жили друг у друга на головах. Здесь в воде не отражались звёзды, вместо них чёрную гладь рассвечивали бесчисленные огни, освещая где островок, где лодчонку на приколе, а где и целую ферму.

Терпение у Онни кончилось.

— Рейнир!!!

Среди исландских магов наверняка было больше одного Рейнира, но царапавшая Онни весь вечер смесь раздражения и беспокойства требовала выхода в любом случае:

— Рейнир! — гаркнул он, заходя на второй круг.

Наконец Онни заметил пляшущий на раскачивавшейся, будто в шторме, лодке огонёк и машущего рукой человека. Деревянный борт жалобно скрипнул под совиными когтями.

— Онни! — радостно выдохнул Рейнир в качестве приветствия. — Онни, давно не виделись! Как дела? Как Лалли, у него всё хорошо?

«И ещё бы столько же», — проглотил Онни. На первый взгляд все было в порядке. Лодка крепкая, вода вокруг неё чистая, этот болван трещит по своему обыкновению. Беспокойство плеснулось в последний раз, разбередило солёными каплями недавние раны и растворилось в злости.

— Какого тролля?! — Онни почувствовал, как перья приподнимаются, скользят друг по другу прежде чем растопыриться, придавая ему грозный вид. Уже протянувший было руку Рейнир передумал гладить и даже сделал шаг назад.

— Какого тролля что? — уточнил он и немного наклонил голову к плечу. Точно как его зверь.

— Был уговор, что ты больше не лезешь в мою жизнь? Или не было?

Рейнир подавленно кивнул. В глазах ни следа понимания; вглядывается, будто на Онни написан правильный ответ.

— Чего ты хотел? Зачем сидел у порога весь вечер?

— Нигде я не сидел, ну, то есть сидел, но у себя, за заданием.

На бесхитростном лице ни вины, ни смущения, только поблекшие по зиме веснушки. Может, и правда не он?

— Онни? — Рейнир подался корпусом вперед, и Онни на всякий случай предупреждающе разинул клюв, чтобы тот не вздумал тянуть руки. — А почему ты решил, что я приходил? 

— Как будто я тебя в зверином обличье не видел, — от накатившего раздражения перья снова поднялись дыбом. — Шерсть рыжая, глаза хитрющие, рот не закрывается, — фыркнул он.

— Что?

— Хоть ты и обернулся собакой, но, учти...

— Так вот где она! — Засмеявшись, Рейнир всплеснул руками с таким размахом, что чуть не перевернул лодку. 

Плеснувшая о борт волна окатила брызгами перья; Онни недовольно поёжился, расправил крылья, чтобы стряхнуть воду — и только раскачал судёнышко ещё сильнее. Рейнир поспешно сел на дно, неловко, будто сложился в суставах. Рваными движениями, пытаясь подстроиться под амплитуду, подтянул к себе ноги, упёрся коленями в борта. Повозился ещё, да так и остался в странном угловатом положении, от одного взгляда на которое затекал зад и начинала ныть поясница. Зато теперь их лица были на одном уровне. Нос к клюву.

— Это не я! — Онни заклокотал от возмущения, и Рейнир зачастил, спеша пояснить. — Это моя собака, в смысле, моя фильга, но я её не посылал. То есть посылал, но просто, это задание такое, я не знал, что она придёт к тебе!

— Задание? — ухватился Онни за хоть какую-то мысль в этом потоке.

— Ага, — беспокойные пальцы Рейнира взялись за собственную косу. Онни непроизвольно дёрнул кисточками над ушами. — В школе.

Когда-то, в другой жизни, на чердаке старого дома в озёрном краю были книги про неправильную магию. Про мальчика с зелёными глазами — почему-то это было очень важно, — который ходил в волшебную школу, где выдавали палочки, лестницы меняли направление, и мёртвые превращались в безобидных призраков вместо заразных монстров. Когда бабушка начала учить его собирать силу и взывать к богам, Онни раскопал детские книги и опробовал пару заклинаний, но те, конечно, не сработали.

А теперь Рейнир рассказывал про школу, где он учился составлять заклинания, использовать травы, уходить в путь по ветвям древа и возвращаться. И зелёные глаза, вспыхивающие смешинками и отражениями звёзд, добавляли сюрреализма этой идее.

На его свист примчался зверь. «Собака». Так вот как они выглядели. Может, он и видел собак на иллюстрациях, Онни не помнил. Живую вот раньше не видел точно, в Суоми их не осталось. Эту, впрочем, тоже нельзя было засчитать за настоящую живую собаку, но Рейнир заверил, что у них в деревне множество собак и они точно, точно такие. 

Мохнатая рыжая фильга устроилась на воде, будто на твёрдой земле, и положила передние лапы и голову на борт. Лодка даже не шелохнулась, а ведь размером собака была раз в пять больше кошки. «Хорошая девочка, — отвлечённо увещевал её Рейнир, почёсывая уши и холку. — Кто у нас хорошая девочка? Конечно ты». Собака вывалила язык и в восторге ластилась к его руке.

Похвала была заслуженной. По словам Рейнира, на занятии им нужно было сосредоточиться и отправить своих фильг («фильг, — напомнил себе Онни, — не луонто») на максимальное расстояние от себя, удерживать там, а потом призвать обратно. И его отбегала дальше всех. «Надо же, до самой Финляндии! — радовался Рейнир. — То-то учитель не смог узнать место!» У Онни это вызывало мысли о том, что, возможно, исландских магов обучали ничуть не лучше, чем шведскую армию, но делиться соображениями он не стал.

— Онни. Онни, слушай, — беспокойные пальцы теребили мех на улыбчивых собачьих щеках. Фильга терпела, и Онни сочувственно повёл перьевыми кисточками над ушами. — Я не могу обещать, что она не придёт снова. Я… Понимаешь, я ещё не очень. Точно. Контролирую, куда она отправится, вот.

Ну что ж, раз надо для учёбы, значит, надо. Может, сделают из него человека.

Онни проснулся в приподнятом настроении, и даже чересчур разошедшееся для ноября солнце не смогло его испортить. И то, хоть грязь подсушит.

Весь день его сопровождало эхо пересказываемых историй и отблески звёзд в зелёных глазах.

В следующий раз собака пришла через десяток дней. Онни махнул ей рукой через окно, и та энергично забила хвостом, вывалив язык из улыбающейся пасти. Хоть и не луонто, а по реакциям вся, как есть, хозяин. Нечего поощрять. Он решил больше не обращать на неё внимания. Собака посидела-посидела у перевёрнутой на зиму бочки и исчезла сама собой.

Интересно, в этот раз она тоже забралась дальше остальных в классе?

Онни потряс головой, прогоняя досужие мысли, и сосредоточился на деле. Отчёт сам себя не напишет.

После солнцеворота собака совсем перестала появляться днём, зато поутру, бывало, снег у крыльца оказывался истоптан круглыми четырёхпалыми следами с короткими когтями. Проходящие мимо коты пренебрежительно подёргивали хвостами и торопились по своим делам. В глубине души Онни был доволен — а может рыжий остолоп и правда чему научится. В конце концов, не хуже всех.

Набирающее силу солнышко и ночные морозы уже глазуровали снег коркой весеннего наста, когда собака снова появилась днём. Теперь обошлось без вспышек и прочей шелухи — зверь спрыгнул с небес и приземлился на пружинящие лапы, не издав ни звука. Она больше не просвечивала, выглядела куда более материальной и, несмотря на появление из ниоткуда, вполне земной. 

— Ну, привет, — буркнул Онни. Собака, как за ней водилось, принялась мести бубликом хвоста. Разлетающаяся направо и налево снежная крупка сверкала в воздухе. Красиво, тролль побери.

Вся в хозяина — является непрошеная, сидит без пользы, а выгнать всё равно рука не поднимается. Кстати, о хозяине.

— Я надеюсь, у Рейнира дела идут хорошо, — не то чтобы Онни надеялся на ответ. Она вообще понимает речь? Как работают эти исландские фильги? — Передавай привет, и пусть учится хорошенько.

Исчерпав запас вежливых тем для общения с призрачными собаками, Онни вернулся к работе. Фильга с большим интересом наблюдала за ним со стороны, пока не исчезла. Чтобы через седмицу появиться снова. И снова.

Вроде и дела ему не было, но Онни с удовлетворением отмечал, как раз за разом собака становилась плотнее и весомее, словно обретала плоть в материальном мире. Теперь грязь под её лапами чавкала, расступаясь, а порывы ветра раздували мех до самого белого подшёрстка. Как-то раз она неловко приземлилась на поленницу, и деревяшки раскатились из-под лап. Онни кинулся проверить, не поранилась ли, и затормозил себя на полпути — не из плоти и крови же она.

Сидящий посреди размётанных дров зверь выглядел донельзя виноватым, в тёмных глазах плескалось искреннее огорчение. Оно словно смыло накатившее было на Онни раздражение. 

— Лапы целы? — Всё-таки спросил он, как бы глупо это не звучало. — Что с тобой делать, иди, сядь на место.

Онни махнул рукой в сторону бочки, теперь полной талой воды с крыши, и собака послушно потрусила на своё привычное место. «Надо же, будто и понимает», — отметил он, складывая поленницу заново. Давно ему не приходилось собирать раскиданное кем-то другим. В сердце кольнуло, привычно и глухо.

Собака, словно заметив его замешательство, поникла и спрятала длинноносую морду под лапами. Онни сделал глубокий вдох, прищурился на солнце. Медленно выдохнул. В воздухе пахло сыростью и отступающей зимой. С северной окраины тянуло печным дымом. Духи молчали. Монстры тоже.

Он сосредоточился на физических ощущениях, не давая себе отвлечься на эмоции.

— Будет тебе, будет, — он старался говорить как можно ровнее, и с каждым выдохом получалось всё лучше. — Не беда. Сейчас соберём эти дрова, ничего им не сделается. Потом сядем и доделаем с тобой амулеты. Я буду строгать, а ты смотреть. Смотри хорошенько, научишься, хозяину расскажешь. 

Зверь слушал очень внимательно, не перебивал и не делал вид, будто умрёт от скуки, стоит провести ещё пять минут в обществе Онни. Неплохая, в общем, компания.

Когда на деревьях проклюнулись первые почки, собака стала сопровождать его на обходах ограждений. Не каждый раз и не через равные промежутки, никогда не угадаешь, на сколько пропадёт на этот раз; только вдруг затрещит ломкими сухими иглами хвойный ковёр, и из голых ещё зарослей высунется длинноносая рыжая морда. Мелькнёт белая грудка и снова пропадёт. Собака то выступала старательно рядом с Онни, то, видимо соскучившись, срывалась и ныряла в ближайшие кусты в поисках неведомо чего. Время от времени принималась вертеться под ногами, пытливо заглядывая в глаза: «Ты в порядке? В порядке?»

В порядке. Чего ж ему не быть.

Только вот как ей об этом скажешь. Да и зачем собаке нейтральный обмен любезностями. А всё, что он мог сказать от сердца, понял бы разве что Лалли, но тот и не спрашивал. Наверное, именно поэтому.

Или потому, что они так и не научились говорить друг с другом без чужой помощи. И сколько бы этот швед Лалли не болтал за всё более редкими семейными обедами, ему так и не удалось разбить повисшую между ними тишину. Что теперь поделать.

Онни шагал по натоптанной ежедневными обходами тропке вдоль отведенного ему участка кеурской стены и внимательно оглядывался — в поисках нечистот, прорех, постороннего присутствия и крепкой палки в пол-локтя длиной. Подходящую палку удавалось найти не каждый раз, но беспечный восторг собаки того стоил. Да и Онни соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравилось. Кидать палку.

В первый раз это получилось случайно. Он рубил дрова, длинная щепа отлетела в сторону. Онни и внимания бы не обратил, но развалившаяся до того на своём привычном месте собака вдруг оказалась у него под ногами, кольцо хвоста мело по земле так, что вот-вот вытопчет траву, а в тычущейся под руку пасти у неё — та самая щепка. 

Решила, что нужная вещь, что ли? 

Онни забрал у неё деревяшку, пока не засунула нос под топор, и напоказ кинул подальше. Метнулся рыжий всполох, плеснула в прыжке косматая шерсть, и собака в мгновение очутилась там же, куда упала щепка, зарыскала кругами, уткнувшись носом в землю. Нашла нужную деревяшку, подняла её и потрусила обратно к Онни. Вот же глупая. 

Забрав подношение, Онни размахнулся посильнее и бросил как можно дальше. Собака сорвалась с места, словно подлетевшая от пара крышка котелка. Коротковатые задние лапы смешно подбрасывали на бегу белый пушистый зад, шея вытягивалась вперед, словно так она подтянет за собой остальное туловище. Мышцы сокращались и вытягивались, демонстрируя радость движения. Когда собака в очередной раз села рядом с ним, пытаясь вывалить язык и удержать щепку в зубах одновременно, её тёмные глаза сияли ликованием. Судя по всему, она просто наслаждалась процессом.

Пожалуй, Онни тоже.

На этот раз он нашёл во время обхода замечательную палку: увесистую, чтобы отлетела подальше, и без сучков. Неизвестно, может ли фильга неосторожно поранить пасть, и иммунно ли в таком случае её физическое обличье. А вдруг и тут вся в хозяина. 

Покрутив плечом, Онни кинул палку так далеко, как хватило сил. Подальше от стены. Радостно тявкнув, — голос у неё прорезался совсем недавно — собака исчезла в ельнике. И всё равно прибежала назад.

Она исчезала и возвращалась, когда вздумается, сидела рядом или нарезала круги вокруг, играла с палой листвой, приветствовала соседских кошек, наблюдала вместе с Онни за оседающим за стену солнцем, и ничего от него не хотела, кроме разве что брошеной палки. И это был, пожалуй, абсолютный предел того, что Онни мог сейчас кому-то дать.

Яркая зелень первых клейких листочков притянула к себе солнце, открытые участки всё гуще обрастали травой. Запас еды приходилось теперь сносить в погреб вместо того, чтобы оставлять за окном. Ночи наполнились воем, а график дежурств уплотнился на неопределенный срок — пока служебные кошки не вернутся в строй. Дни нарастали, солнце усердно прогревало скованые на зиму озёра и пашни. А вместе с ними и земли Тихого Мира.

С наступлением тепла тишины не стало совсем. Эфир заполнял вой разбуженных мёртвых. Все тихие углы в Кеуруу и окрестностях заняли живые. Сидевшие по зиме по домам парочки, отлынивающие от работы новобранцы, выгуливающие детей воспитатели, смешливые девицы и гогочущие парни заполонили все любимые места Онни. Он окончательно разлюбил выходные. Иногда ему казалось, что он мечется от одного угла к другому, как мячик отскакивая от волн звука — смеха и живой речи, — пока наконец не забьётся в свободный. Упражнение осложнялось тем, что в процессе нужно было уклониться от доброхотов, спрашивавших, чем ему подсобить, и ещё более дурацких вопросов. Это днём, а по ночам становилось ещё хуже. 

Он видел её, он видел улетевшую вслед за лебедем Туонелы пичужку, но то и дело среди бесплотного плача и воя ему слышался родной голос. Что она просится домой. Что она спрашивает, почему он им не помог. Почему он не поехал с ними.

Иногда ему слышался голос Лалли, что было совсем уж глупо — во-первых, тот остался на лето в куда более безопасной Муре, а во-вторых, обладал иммунитетом, так что не обратился бы монстром даже если бы… Даже если бы… Но голоса в голове не подчинялись логике.

Той ночью было совсем тошно. Уже с месяц как миновала середина лета, и на Кеуруу опустилась плотная завеса удушающей жары. Даже звон вездесущих комаров терялся за скребущимися в стенки черепа воплями. И на их фоне в доме стояла оглушающая тишина. Не стукнет чашка, не зашелестит страница; ни сонного дыхания, ни шороха ткани. Глядя в потолок, Онни составлял в голове руно, повторяя каждый как надо, по два раза. На два голоса. Первый — скрипучий, старческий, — он не слышал наяву уже лет двенадцать. Второй, его собственный, бабушка никогда не слышала таким. Когда на потолке не осталось места для горящих под веками строк, а выразить то, что хотелось, что скреблось внутри и не давало ни спать, ни жить, так и не вышло, Онни сдался. Это для работы он пел заклинания, как дышал, а вот для себя был как всегда бессилен и безоружен. 

Он натянул штаны, накинул на плечи полотенце — от комаров — и вышел на крыльцо.

Ночной Кеуруу заливал неуютный белый свет. С крыльца не видно было горизонта, только чёрные макушки елей, тычущие в налитое собирающейся грозой небо. Мир казался застывшим, как еще не поддавшиеся энтропии, только оставленные гавани в мире снов.

Онни отвёл взгляд и уставился перед собой. На глаза попалась опустевшая бочка с подсохшей жёлтой коркой пыльцы под ободком. И в этот момент ему невыносимо — до ломоты в пальцах, до тянущей боли под рёбрами, — захотелось, чтобы рядом с бочкой, на своём обычном месте, сидела собака. Рыжая с белыми пятнами и улыбчивой мордой, со складкой на холке, острыми ушками и хвостом колечком. Чтобы сидела, как сотню вечеров до этого, и вихляла своей пародией на хвост, собирая сухие травинки. Смотрела умными, такими выразительными карими глазами. Хотя нет, они поначалу были карие, а в последнее время всё сильнее расцвечивались зеленью. Зато не изменилось их выражение — чистая радость от возможности проводить вместе время и бескорыстный интерес к окружающему миру. 

Онни облизнул стянутые сухой корочкой губы. Он бы её позвал, но ведь даже не знал, как. Мог только стоять, смотреть на вытоптанное когтистыми лапами место и очень, очень хотеть, чтобы она пришла.

В сером мареве вспыхнула молния, за ней ещё одна. Небо устало держать влагу в себе и исторгло первые, крупные, как ягоды земляники, капли. И вместе с ними из прорехи в реальности спрыгнула на землю собака — рыжая, косматая, зеленоглазая. Села, высунув язык. Снова встала, отряхнулась, выкручивая туловище. Шерсть тут же снова покрылась тёмными крапинками.

— Иди сюда, — прохрипел Онни. Прочистил горло. — Иди в дом.

Собака подбежала к крыльцу, ткнулась острым носом в протянутую ладонь и зашла вслед за Онни. За занавеской, подменявшей дверь до конца сезона насекомых, хлынул ливень. В наступившей темноте собачьи глаза светились зеленью лисьих огней.

Онни был до головокружения рад тому, что она пришла; что он не один в пустом доме. Что в какофонии голосов его кто-то услышал. Но при этом не представлял, что теперь предполагалось делать. Домашних котов кормят, вычёсывают, кидают им игрушки, но считать фильгу домашним животным казалось неправильным. Она гость. Тем более покормить? В последнее время он не держал дома еды, перехватывая куски в общей столовой. В погребе найдётся разве что пара молодых морковок да заготовки с прошлой осени.

Тревога будто окатила волной, и ей на смену пришла апатия. Оглядев погрузившуюся в неуютный сырой полумрак кухню, он решил подняться наверх. Собака пошла за ним, едва не наступая на пятки, так близко, что мокрый нос в обрамлении коротких шерстинок всё ещё касался его руки. Иногда она вытягивала вперёд голову, и тогда ладонь Онни проезжалась по тёплой шелковистой шерсти между подрагивающих ушей. Приятно.

В спальне царил всё тот же наведённый завесой дождя полумрак, но в крохотной комнате он не ощущался так чужеродно.

Онни сел на постель. Собака приподнялась на задних лапах и положила передние ему на колени. Она оказалась неожиданно тяжёлой. Тонкие кости её передних лап неудобно ёрзали, соскальзывая с его бёдер. Она ткнулась пару раз мордой ему в живот, попыталась положить голову ему на грудь, но не преуспела; отстранилась, да так и замерла, шумно дыша через вываленный язык и заглядывая в глаза.

Собственная рука ощущалась странно, словно отчуждённая, но Онни всё-таки смог её поднять. Положил ладонь между домиков ушей, поскрёб пальцами. Собака задышала чаще, забила хвостом. Чувствуя себя поощрённым, Онни почесал её за загривок сильнее. Бесхитростная собачья радость и наглядная реакция на его действия воодушевляли. Это было просто и понятно.

— Хор… хорошая собака, — пришли на ум слышанные от Рейнира слова. Фильга завиляла хвостом сильнее и боднула его руку, подаваясь навстречу ласке. — Кто у нас хорошая собака? Конечно ты, ты хорошая собака. Замечательная. Красивая.

К собственному удивлению, слова шли от самого сердца. Онни действительно хотел их сказать.

Не в силах сдерживать радость, собака попыталась забраться к нему на колени, спрыгнула на пол и суетливо заплясала вокруг, клацая когтями по полу и то и дело поскальзываясь на половике. Потом всё-таки забралась на кровать и прижалась к Онни, приткнув голову белым подбородком ему на плечо. Не чувствуя в себе ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться чему бы то ни было, Онни позволил себе упасть на кровать под её весом. Поднял руки и обнял, зарывшись в расступающийся под пальцами мех.

Собака пахла мокрым войлоком и чем-то ещё, совсем непривычным; нигде больше он не встречал такого запаха. Она часто дышала ему в шею, иногда касаясь мокрым языком. Бока часто поднимались и опадали, под рёбрами колотилось сердце. Живая.

Под её тёплым весом что-то внутри пошло трещинами, и через расколы просочилась обида. Страх. Злость. Заткнутые в самых дальних углах так и не оправдавшиеся надежды. Горечь невыполненных обещаний самому себе. Они затапливали изнутри с таким напором, что Онни бы не удивился, если бы они выделялись каплями через поры кожи. Но получилось всё-таки по-старинке: переносица и глаза налились жаром, а за ним пришли слёзы. Прижав собаку к себе, Онни спрятал лицо в меховой холке. С каждым всхлипом он набирал полный рот шерсти, зато в ней же терялись катящиеся безостановочно слёзы.

Придавивший его к кровати вес успокаивал, гасил бьющую тело дрожь. Каждый раз как рыдания шли на спад, собака принималась поскуливать, Онни не был уверен, пыталась ли она с ним согласиться, что всё было очень плохо, или же наоборот, пообещать, что всё будет хорошо, но любая из этих двух мыслей приводила за собой новую волну эмоций, захлёстывавших его с головой и выплёскивавшихся наружу очередным потоком слёз.

Но наконец они кончились. 

Онни лежал, глядя в потолок. Под щекой подрагивал мокрый нос в обрамлении колючих шерстинок. Ладони, сжимавшие в горстях мех, неприятно вспотели, но разжимать пальцы не хотелось. Ливень за окном сменился ленивым дождём, такой если зарядит, так до следующего утра. Лицо стянуло, глаза саднило. Каждая часть тела, каждое нервное окончание что-то чувствовало — он так от этого отвык.

Под самым ухом раздался тихий звук: то ли фырчание, то ли шёпот. Онни прислушался к неглубокому собачьему дыханию, может услышит ещё один? Закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться, да так и провалился в сон.

Он снова смотрел вверх, теперь вглядываясь в пляшущие в ветвях древа жизни звёзды. Под его щекой была чужая, мокрая, с налипшими щекотными волосками. Упиравшийся ему в шею нос бесстыдно хлюпал. Он лежал на спине на дне деревянной лодки, что должно было быть неудобно, но чужая рука придерживала его голову под затылком, а чужое тело закрывало сверху от неуютной бесконечной черноты. Лодка покачивалась на волнах, а вместе с ней качался мир.

Стоило догадаться.

Стоило почувствовать себя обманутым, но Онни только-только избавился от старых обид и пока слишком устал для новых.

— Рейнир, — вздохнул он.

— Привет, Онни, — всхлипнул тот в шею. — Давно не виделись.

Рейнир был тёплым и тяжёлым. Его грудь, живот и бёдра притёрлись к боку Онни, как совпадающие части головоломки.

— А ты чего плачешь?

— С тобой, — Рейнир дёрнул плечом и чуть не толкнул Онни под подбородок. — Что ничем не могу помочь.

Кончик косы, на удивление, на ощупь оказался совсем не похож на собачий мех.

— Как давно? — Неопределённо спросил Онни, но его поняли.

— Как сказать. Не знаю даже, — мерное покачивание лодки навевало сон. Рейнир затих, может тоже засыпает? Но, помолчав, он продолжил. — Далеко не сразу стало получаться отправлять собственное сознание вместе с ней. Да и сейчас не всегда получается. И сказать ничего не могу, хотя всё понимаю. Ну, а так…

Рейнир отвлёкся, ероша самыми кончиками пальцев волосы на затылке. Приятно.

— А так, последние месяца три, наверное, почти всегда был я. 

Это должно было что-то менять, но пляшущие в такт толчкам волн о борт звёзды и ласковые пальцы в волосах не давали сосредоточиться. Через слои ткани и шкур просачивалось тепло чужого тела, заполняя пустоты, залечивая трещины.

— Но, ты знаешь, в конце-концов, это всегда был я. Отделимая, но часть души. Как нам говорят.

— Ты пришёл.

«Это не я, она сама», — вспомнилось некстати. «Так вот где она». «Дальше всех в классе». «Я не контролирую, куда она идёт». И вспышки лисьих огней в ранних сумерках. Что-то было здесь очень важное. Что-то большее. Он подумает об этом потом, когда покачивающиеся звёзды не будут отвлекать, когда исчезнет ласка прикосновений. Когда он снова останется один.

— Ты позвал. Я слышал, как ты меня звал. Я был так рад. Ничем не смог помочь, в конце концов, но я всё равно рад, что ты меня позвал, если не хотелось быть одному. Зови меня всегда. Когда захочешь.

В глубине души, там, где теперь было пусто и звонко, проклюнулся чахлый росток надежды и отчаянно потянулся к теплу. Онни отстраненно наблюдал за ним с любопытством инфекциониста-испытателя, который лучше всех понимает, что шансы на успешное изобретение лекарства от сыпи равны приблизительно нулю, но всё равно не может не пытаться. Может быть, ну, может быть, на этот раз всё будет по-другому. И может быть, он больше не останется один.


End file.
